Computer security is an ever-evolving arms race between users and security experts on the one hand, and malicious actors such as malware authors on the other hand. As malware attacks become increasingly sophisticated, the security community has evolved away from a purely reactive security posture to proactively identifying threats and remedying the threats before a full-blown outbreak occurs.